Frontierland
by Deanloves
Summary: Semua orang juga tahu, Dean tergila-gila dengan gaya ala western dan aktor Clint Eastwood. So gimana nggak happy-nya Dean saat tahu mereka mau dikirim ke tahun 1870


Frontierland

Dean Winchester mematut-matutnya dirinya di depan kaca. Pakaiannya sudah seperti seorang koboi sejati. Pakai topi koboi, sepatu boots dengan bintang di tumitnya, celana rumbai kulit, baju flannel rapi jali, sarung pistol kulit di pinggangnya tersisi dengan pistol Model 1887, plus lencana sherrif di dada kirinya. Tesenyum sungging Dean mematut bangga wujud dirinya.

Dalam seperkian detik, Dean mencabut pistolnya lalu mengarahkannya pada dirinya, dengan penuh gaya seorang koboi sejati. Senyum sungging bangga semakin tergurat di sana. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali hingga puas meyakini dirinya telah menjadi seorang koboi sejati

Sam Winchester berdiri tak jauh di belakang Dean, memperhatikan abangnya yang memang bukan rahasia lagi adalah penggemar berat dari gaya western. Dulu film yang ditontonnya adalah film koboi yang dimainkan oleh Clint Eastwood, dan pastinya, Clint Eastwood adalah aktor favorit Dean sepanjang masa.

Sam geleng-geleng kepala, memakai baju koboi memang bukan ide yang bagus, apalagi untuk Dean.

"Erghmm,"

Dean tersadar dengan suara berat adiknya. Ia langsung menoleh dan berhadapan dengan sosok setinggi 6,3 kaki dan berbadan sebesar kingkong berumur 29 tahun. Tapi itulah Sam adik kesayangannya, yang Dean siap mati apapun untuk adiknya seorang. Dean tersenyum sumringah, diperhatikan adiknya, yang berpenampilan tak beda dengan dirinya. Kemeja flannel putih, celana koboi dan sarung pistol kulit di pinggangnya. Tapi ia tahu ada yang kurang.

Dirogohnya tas besar bertuliskan – Istana Kostum- dengan tagline – "Kami menyewakan segala macam tema kostum untuk mewujudkan fantasi Anda."

Sam memperhatikan abangnya dengan cemas, terlebih dengan tulisan di depan tas besar itu. Benar saja,

Dean mengambil topi koboi yang lebih besar ukurannya dengan Dean, karena sesuai dengan ukuran Sam-menurut Dean. Lalu dipakaikannya pada Sam, tanpa permisi, bahkan ia harus berjinjit untuk mencapai kepala Sam.

"Dean… " Sam sedikit merengek protes.

"Kamu kelihatan keren Sam!" Dean tersenyum puas.

"Aku nggak suka pake topi, Dean… dan pakai baju koboibegini, yang benar saja…." Entah berapa kali Sam mencoba memprotes, pakai baju tema koboi bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Hey, kita akan kembali ke tahun 1870-an buat ketemu sama Samuel Colt dan mengambil Coltnya (pistol istimewa pembuhun segala macam iblis) dan abu burung phoenix. Dan kamu tahu, tahun 1870 itu zaman apa? Zaman koboi Sam…, dan kita harus melebur dengan penduduk lokal pada jaman itu Sam, ya begini pakaiannya, atau kalau nggak kita akan dibilang aneh. Ayolah, ini bakalan seru! Lagipula Castiel sudah mau melakukannya dengan susah payah untuk kita, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, kita harus bisa menjalankannya dengan baik, Sam," tiba-tiba Dean mengambil pistolnya dengan cepat dan bergaya ala koboi, diarahkannya pada Sam, "DOR..DOR..DOR..!"menyuarakan suara tembakan dengan mulutnya. Dean terkekeh. "kita bakalan ketemu sama Clint Eastwood nggak ya ? Oh, aku mau pilih pakai kudah putih yang besar ahh...kan keren tuh."

Sam terbengong dengan racauan abangnya yang mengalir begitu saja. Diperhatikan lagi, apa benar abangnya sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya? Tapi wajah Dean berseri-seri penuh semangat layaknya seorang anak umur 10 tahun yang dapat mainan. Memang terkadang, abang kesayangannya yang amat ia sanjung-sanjung karena selalu menjadi pahlawan dalam hidupnya, rela mati untuk Sam, melakukan apapun untuk keselamatannya, bertarung dengan segala malaikat yang senang sekali mengganggu kehidupan mereka, tetap Dean memiliki jiwa anak-anak yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

"Dean.."

"Yea..?" masih dengan senyum sunggingnya yang menawan. Senyum sungging yang mampu menaklukan banyak wanita dan bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

"Sadar kan, kalau kita nggak akan pergi ke tahun itu lagi. Itu sudah berlalu Dean… kita sudah dapet abu burung pheonixnya, kita juga sudah dapet Coltnya."

Dean tergugu pucat. "Terus, kita pakai beginian mau ngapain?"

Sam memutar bola matanya.

"Pesta kostum di 'Charlie's House'," seraya menunjukkan undangan yang mereka dapat beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu menunjuk sosok lain yang baru menuruni tangga. Bobby Singer dengan baju ala koboinya juga. "Bobby juga ikut."

Dean terkatup pucat, dengan kecewa. Dibantingnya topi yang tadi ia pakai banggakan, "Nggak jadi ikut!" dan merajuk persis anak umur 5 tahun, meski umurnya sudah 33 tahun.

Sam menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, pakai baju tema koboi bukan ide yang bagus…." ucapnya lirih seraya menoleh pasrah pada Bobby, pria berumur 50-an lebih, yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai ayah mereka sendiri.

Bobby hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.


End file.
